The world we used to know
by k.j. darkly
Summary: America has been at war with Russia for over a year now. When the Soviets invade Toronto to spy on the US some of the students at Degrassi Community School have to flee for their lives. Surviving in the wild is their only option…
1. Not So Average School Day

**The World We Use To Know**

_Prologue:  
>America<em>_has been at war with__Russia__for over a year now. When the Soviets invade__Toronto__to spy on the__US__some of the students at__Degrassi__Community__School__have to flee for their lives. Surviving in the wild is their only option…_

**Ch.1 Not So Average School Day**

"Ugh, I hate Monday Mornings" A girl with long black hair and tanned skin said to the girl sitting in the desk next to her.

"Huh? Ali what did you say? I wasn't listening" The girl with the auburn locks and sparking Blue eyes replied as she continued to doodle in her note book.

"What are you doing that is more important than listening to me? Ali asked swiping the notebook off of her friend's desk. "Clare hearts Eli" she read in a childish tone. "Cute!"

"Ali give that back" Clare whispered

"You know Clare you should just tell Eli how you feel."

"Easier said than done; I get so nervous when I'm around him I'll probably forget to speak or I will say something stupid and he with think I'm a total spaz'" Clare stated, closing her notebook

"Well we will never know until you at least try"

"Shhh, Ali he's coming this way"

The two girls watched as a boy with piercing green eyes and neck length dark brown hair stepped into the classroom. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a grey and white striped long sleeve shirt. He had a black vest over top and a red scarf on. You could see traces of eyeliner under his eyes which seemed almost natural.

"Eli, Clare has something to tell you" Ali said as he walked past the two girls and took a seat behind Clare.

"It's no…Nothing" Clare managed to stutter before turning to Ali and shooting her a death stare.

"now class, we have a two major writing assignments due next week I would like for you all to work with a partner and go over what you have so far, We will be working with partners alphabetically so since Fitz is no longer in this class Clare I would like for you to work with Eli" Ms. Dawes said

Everyone in the room spread out into pairs and started working on their assignments.

"So?" Clare asked nervously as Eli sat there silently reading her paper.

"It's good…"

"Good? What do you mean good? I put a lot of time and effort into this paper and all you can say is it's good?" Clare was starting to raise her voice

"Well to be honest it's lacks heart and emotion. It's too cold"

Before Clare could open her mouth to argue the entire class turned their attention to something that was going on outside. Five or more military vehicles were heading straight for the school.

"Attention students this is your principal Mr. Simpson speaking" a voice said over the intercom. "I need you all to remain calm Coach Armstrong will be heading outside to see what is going on. For right now please stay in your classrooms"

A few moments later the students gathered around the window as they watched Coach Armstrong approach the vehicles. Loud shots rang out and Coach Armstrong fell to the ground lifeless. Students started screaming and running out of sheer terror. As students darted from the building more and more gun shots went off. Eli in frenzy grabbed his bag off the floor and headed for the back door to the classroom the one that led towards the teachers' lounge. He knew that if he made it to the parking lot he would be safe; he also knew the school like the back of his hand. After all he was a master at sneaking out and skipping class. As he touched the handle he noticed someone huddled in the corner of the classroom.  
>"Clare, what are you doing down there? Get up we have to leave NOW!" He shouted at her. Clare looked up at him her eyes filled with shock. The classroom was empty now but they could hear soldiers in the distance signaling when a room was cleared out; and they weren't far away. Eli reached out his hand toward Clare's.<p>

"Come on I know a way out" He half shouted, trying to keep his voice down so that the military personnel wouldn't hear him. Clare grasped onto his hand for dear life as he hoisted her to her feet. The two then headed into the teachers' lounge, locking the door behind them.

"I have to find my brother" Clare said as Eli peered around a corner of main doorframe leading into the hallway.

"See that door over there?" Eli asked pointing to the boys change room. Clare nodded her head.

"Im going to dart for it and make sure it's safe when you see me signal to you that mean that it's clear for you to run over. Inside is a window that leads to the back corner of the parking lot. We are going to crawl out that window and make a run for it. My hearse isn't far away." His voice was starting to sound shaky but he was trying to be brave. "Alright here I go…don't make a sound" and with that Eli was already across the hall and in the boys change room.

Eli had been in there a while and Clare could hear guys who she assumed wear part of the invaders in her English classroom. Her body was starting to shake as she could hear them nearing the door. Thankfully it was locked and that would buy her at least a few seconds time. She glanced from the door of the locker room back to the door handle of the teachers' lounge.

"Come on Eli what's taking so long?" she whispered to herself. She noticed the door handle move out of the corner of her eye.

"It's locked" she heard a young voice say. It sounded no older than twenty. She closed her eyes tightly gripping her cross necklace she said a little prayer before opening her eyes. She was relieved to see Eli in the doorframe of the boys change room. He nodded his head and Clare made a run for it.

As soon as Clare was inside the locker room Eli locked the door behind them. Clare took a deep breath for a moment as Eli led her to the open window.

"Eli, are we going to make it?" She asked looking up at the window "I mean we don't exactly know what's going on out there"

"Clare we will be fine. I will get you home in one piece I promise" he said making a bridge with his hands. "You go first, once you are outside stay low to the ground I will be right behind you"

Clare placed here foot into Eli's hands as he hoisted her up to the window sill.

"Do you see anything?" he asked as she flipped one leg over the window edge.

"Coast is clear, I can see my brother's truck it's a lot closer then your hearse." She said

"Ok, then once we are outside we make a run for the truck" Eli stated. Clare gave him a nod and disappeared out of sight. Eli secured his bag to his back and then climbed out the window himself. Clare was right there was no one in sight, although they could still hear gun shots being fired letting them know that it wasn't completely safe. As calmly and as quietly as they possible could the two of them scooted along the wall toward the edge. Both of them know that once they stepped past that corner there was no turning back, they had to run with full force.

"Alright Clare, whatever you do don't look back and definitely don't stop running." Eli said giving her hand one last tight squeeze. "On the count of three we run"

"Wait! There's Jake! He's safe." She said pointing to the boy who had just cranked up the truck they were going to run for.

"Jake" Clare screamed as loud as she could. He had seen her.

"Stay there I'm coming to get you!" he shouted as he threw it into drive. Clare noticed two boys jump into the truck bed just before Jake took off. Swinging around in front of Clare, the truck came to a halt.

"What are you waiting for? GET IN!" Jake shouted as Clare and Eli hopped into the cab.

They were almost at the front of the building when Clare noticed her best friend and the schools editor huddled into a corner of the wall; Terror written all over their faces.

"STOP" Clare screamed as soon as they turned the corner. "It's Katie and Ali". Jake gave the brakes a quick tap as Eli leaned out the window yelling at the girls to run for it. The two boys from the truck bed were able to help the girls in just as Jake floored the acceleration, this time not stopping for anything or anyone.


	2. setting up camp

_Hey all thanks for the great reviews… I'm so glad you like it so far! I am hoping to get at least 7 reviews on this chapter (crossing my fingers to get in the double digits). Anyways my original idea was to have them try and survive out in the "wild" with no shelter but then I remembered that Jake has a cabin so I decided that would be a better place. Anyways here is chapter 2… hope you enjoy _

**The World We Use To Know**

**Ch.****2 Setting up "camp"**

As soon as Jake was on the road that led away from the school, Clare reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. As quickly as she could she dialed the number to her house.

"Come on mom pick up" she mumbled into the receiver. Finally after a few rings her mother answered.

"Hello" her mother whispered

"Mom!" Clare shouted, her voice filled with relief.

"Clare, oh thank Heaven you are all right. Please tell me that Jake is with you and you are both safe?"

"We are fine; actually we have a truck load of people with us and we are headed home right now." Clare stated

"Clare, listen to me" there was a long pause before her mother Helen began speaking again. "Honey, you can't come home. All of the houses on our street are being guarded. No one is allowed in or out unless we help the Russians. Glen and I have talked it over and we have decided that you and Jake need to head to the cabin and stay there until all of this blows over. No one has any idea of what is going on, and from the looks of it things will not be getting better anytime soon."

"But mom, I think we would be safer with our parents don't…" before Clare could finish her mother cut her off.

"Clare hand Jake the phone." Helen insisted.

Clare hesitantly handed the phone over to Jake.

"Hey Helen, We are almost home. Is my dad there?" Jake asked.

"Jake, I need you to listen to me. You're father has instructed you to go to the cabin up in the woods. He feels it's safer up there for you and Clare. Now I don't need any if's ands or buts from you. We trust you to take care of yourself and Clare. Can you do this?" she asked, her tone was serious and harsh.

"Yes Helen, I can do that" Jake agreed

"Now Jake I need you to tell me who is all with you so we can get a hold of their parents and let them know they are safe."

Instead of making a left and heading home Jake turned the truck to the right. He was headed for the back road to the cabin and Clare was all but thrilled about this idea.

"Um… let me see" he said looking into the rearview mirror "We have both Torres boys, Katie Matlin, Alli Bhandari and Eli Goldsworthy. I don't see anyone else so I'm assuming it's just the seven of us." He stated

"Ok, once you get to the cabin let them know that we have contacted their families and not to worry. Your father has also contacted Mr. Kelly and you are to stop at his store on the way up. He will be giving you all the supplies you need. Your father wants to talk to you now. I love you both and please be safe" the line went quiet for a while before Jake heard his father speak.

"Hey champ, I trust you have everything under control. You know those woods like the back of your hand, you will be just fine." Glen stated

"I know" Jake replied, his tone was starting to sound strained and Clare kept shooting him looks trying to figure out what was being said between the two.

"When you get to the cabin I need you to smash all the cell phone and throw them in the fire place, I would hate for them to track you up there. Burn them in the fire but, be careful not to keep the fire burning too long."

Jake nodded his head in agreement but quickly realized that his father couldn't see him so he answer with a short "I understand".

"We will find a way to contact you when it's safe to come back. Remember I love you son." Glen said and with that the phone went dead.

"Jake what are you doing? We should be going home. This is crazy!" Clare screeched

"Clare, it's not safe down there. If we go home we might die. If we go to the cabin we won't" Jake yelled.

Feeling scared and angry Clare sunk down into the seat and crossed her arms. Eli who was watching the entire thing let out a little chuckle before staring out the window, he was worried to but he felt a bit of relief knowing that she might be over reacting. What could a few days in the wood hurt?

They rode for a good fifteen minutes in silence before Kelly's General Store came into view. Jake pulled up to a gas pump and got out, Clare and Eli followed.

"Okay everyone, listen up! Apparently it isn't safe for us to go home so we are headed to my Dad's cabin. We are going to stay there until it is safe for us to return, if anyone has a problem with that then I suggest you start walking. Clare's mom is contacting all of your parents and letting them know you are safe." Jake stated, just as Mr. Kelly walked outside.

"I'm so glad to see you kids are alright, from what the TV is showing it doesn't look to pretty down there"

"Mr. Kelly, my dad said that you would have some supplies for us?" Jake asked skeptically.

"Ah, yes. Go ahead and take whatever you need." He said instructing everyone inside. "I will fill your gas tank up"

Once inside they saw Mrs. Kelly standing near the register. "Take whatever you think you will need" she insisted. With that they started to load up the back of the truck with everything they could think of. They had pop, water, plenty of food, sleeping bags, tooth brushes and all the hygiene products they might need.

"How long do you think we will be up here?" the older Torres brother asked

"I'm not sure, could be months. So grab everything you possibly can." Jake stated.

"Clare, I need you and the other two girls to go and grab enough sleeping bags for everyone, flashlights and lanterns while Eli and I go grab some hunting equipment. Jake stated, Clare nodded and listened even though she was still upset.

A few minutes later they all jumped back into the now "fully loaded" truck and continued to head up toward the Cabin.

They had already been at the cabin for a few hours. Jake had managed to get the generator running so that they could have electricity. Clare and Ali were carefully organizing the supplies and calculating how long everything should last them. Drew was talking to Katie while she made spaghetti for everyone and Eli was sitting on the couch looking out the window.

"Hey Jake does this thing work?" Adam asked carrying a small TV from the hall closet.

"Plug it in and find out, maybe we can see what's going on down there" Eli said still starting out the window.

"Ta duh" Adam said after he plugged the television in and turned it to the news.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. It looked so tragic; there was garbage everywhere and small fires. The entire city was totally disheveled.

"Whoa, Katie isn't that you're dad?" Clare asked as they watched a group of men being marched to a confined area the read "insubordinates" on it. Katie stopped what she was doing and ran to the TV.

"Guys they have my dad! I have to go get him" she said in an angry tone tears starting to stream down her face.

"Katie, we can't go down there. If they catch us we could be put in there too or worse we could get killed" Drew said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"So what, we are just supposed to wait here and do nothing?"

"They have Simpson and Ms. Dawes too" Adam said pointing to them on the TV screen

"Why are they showing us this?" Clare asked

"It's a warning. They are letting us know we can either stand with them or stand against them." Eli said

"Turn it off… it's too depressing to watch" Ali said. She had now taken over making diner. "It's time to eat anyway."

I would love to know what you think!

Much love Kj :)


	3. Bump in the Night

**This chapter is for _Emily-Danielle_ , sorry it took so long and happy belated birthday! Hope it was great!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3 a Bump in the night<strong>

Everyone sat in silence as they ate the food that Katie and Ali had prepared for them. No one wanted to talk about what they saw on TV or how bad the rest of their town seemed. It wasn't until Adam got up to get a second helping of the spaghetti that the silence was broken.

"How long do you think we will be up here?" Clare asked as she stared blankly out the window over the kitchen sink.

"From the looks of what we saw on TV it might be a while" Eli replied carrying his dirty dishes to the sink. He squeezed Clare's shoulder as he dropped his plate into the sudsy water.

"Eli is right it could be a while before we are able to go back into town, weeks, maybe even months. Who knows" Drew chimed in. his tone laced with worry.

"What if they find us up here?" Clare muttered. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her like she had just said something that everyone was thinking but where too afraid to say.

"Clare, we will be fine, my dad and you're mom wouldn't have sent us up here if they didn't think it was the safest place for us" Jake said. He had now moved from the kitchen area over to the fire place and was beginning to start a fire.

Katie went over and sat on the couch next to the fire place, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Do you think they will be ok?" she asked staring at the flames dancing around the wood.

"Katie if you're dads anything like you he's strong and a fighter. He's going to be just fine, you'll see." Drew said sitting next to her and wrapping his arm over her shoulder.

Clare had finished washing all the dishes and Adam was almost done drying them when Jake called everyone into the living room.

"I need everyone's cell phones" he said holding out his hand.

"Excuse me!" Ali exclaimed "there is no way I'm giving up my cell phone!"

"Ali" Jake said looking her dead in the eyes "Those people who invaded our school and ruined our town, they have the ability to trace cell phone signals. Even though we don't get good reception out here our phones can still be traced." Jake said holding his hand out for her cell phone

"Ali just give him the phone" Clare spat out as she slammed hers down on the table next to the rest.

"I won't" Ali said her voice was high pitched and shaky. "How will we know when it's safe to go back if no one can contact us?"

"Glen has that covered" Jake said still standing there with his hand outreached.

"Fine, but just know I'm not happy about this" Ali huffed.

One by one Jake threw the phones into the fire as everyone watched them pop and sizzle in the flames. They watched until there was nothing left of them but a pile of melted plastic.

"I think I'll go to bed now" Katie said as she stood up.

"Wait, where is everyone planning on sleeping?" Adam asked inquisitively

"Well there are 3 rooms and 5 beds total, Ali and I can sleep in mom and Glen's bed. Katie and Adam can take my room. And you three boys can take turns sleeping in a bed; one of you can sleep on the couch." Clare said

"That sounds like a reasonable idea. Clare why don't you go see if there are any extra pajamas for everyone. I know I have 2 or 3 pairs of sleep pants in my room and I'm sure your mom has some extra in her room too."

"so how do we decide who gets the beds tonight?" Drew asked

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Eli asked holding a fist out. Jake and Drew both shrugged okay as they added their fists into the middle.

"One, two, three, shoot" Eli said

"Paper beats rock" Jake said in a laughing tone as he placed his "paper" hand over Drew's "rock".

"And it looks like rock beats scissors" Drew said slapping Eli on the shoulder before following Jake into the room.

"Well I guess its sofa city for me tonight" Eli whispered to himself.

Eli quickly changed into the pajama pants that Jake had brought him, unraveled one of the sleeping bags they had picked up earlier that day and finally settled in on the couch. It was so quiet when everyone was asleep. He could hear the sound of the owls outside and the wind rustling the leaves. He must have dozed off because the next thing he heard was the sound of the fridge opening and the stove turning on. Sitting up abruptly he looked to see who was up moving around. It was still dark outside so he knew he hadn't been asleep that long.

"Clare? What are you doing up?" Eli asked once he was able to make of the figure in the kitchen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you; I couldn't sleep so I decided to make some hot cocoa. Want some?"

"Sure" Eli said sitting down at the table. He watched as Clare slowly simmered the milk until it started to steam and then added the cocoa into it. Once she poured it into the mugs she handed him one.

"Be careful it's hot" she whispered

"Thanks" he responded. The two of them sat there in the calmness just sipping on the hot chocolate.

"I never thanked you for helping me get out of the school today" Clare said

"It's not a big deal. By the way this is really good" he said pointing at the mug in his hands.

"Why did you do it though?" Clare asked

"Why did I do what?" Eli responded

"You know, save my life"

"I hardly think I saved your life"

"You could have left me there and I would probably have ended up where Katie's father did or worse I could be…" Clare paused for a moment trying to regain composure.

"Clare you're alive because you were brave enough to follow me. I didn't save your life, you did."

"do you think we will survive up here?" Clare asked looking at the table trying to avoid looking into Eli's piercing green eyes.

"Yes we are going to survive. Why would you even ask that?"

"I guess I'm just a little worried. I tend to over analyze things"

"I hadn't noticed" Eli replied in a sarcastic tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clare huffed crossing her arms over her chest

"I'm just saying that maybe you should lighten up a little."

"How am I supposed to lighten up when we were just attacked at school and now we are stuck in some stupid cabin for who knows how long" she hissed

"Fine, don't lighten up. It's not like I care or anything. You're only making yourself miserable. I myself am going to cherish the time off from school and treat this like a vacation." Eli said before getting up and setting his cup in the sink.

"Goodnight Clare" Eli said as he headed toward the couch. For a moment there Clare was taken back by the fact that Eli had abruptly stopped their conversation.

"You know what Eli, you, you're, you, ugh!" she let ok before storming off toward her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it… I am so sorry I took so long for this to come out, I have written like a dozen drafts for this chapter because I didn't know where I wanted it to go. So anyways thank you all for bearing with me and as always reviews are welcome!<strong>

**Much love, KJ**


End file.
